A continuous variable valve timing (CVVT) apparatus is generally used in the automotive industry to continuously adjust the opening and closing time period of an intake valve and exhaust valve of an engine. The intake and exhaust valves operate in accordance with the driving state of the engine. CVVT valve devices improve the engine output, fuel consumption rate, and reducing toxic waste in exhaust gas.
The typical CVVT apparatus is composed of a mechanism that advances or delays the intake and exhaust camshafts in a cylinder head. The mechanism conventionally includes an actuator for advancing or delaying the camshaft in relation to a camshaft sprocket. The mechanism also includes an oil control valve for controlling the oil, which is provided to the actuator, by using the Electronic Control Unit (ECU). The oil provided to the oil control valve is cleaned prior to reaching the CVVT apparatus by being passed through an oil filter.